Servalspots
whatever this is= =greetings, outsider= hi i hope you enjoy that skyrim reference because i am trash and i'm gonna let you know it. uh, i'm really inactive on wikia now. my deviantart is where it's at, man. that and discord. mmn, i don't really know what to put here, as i don't really have a catsona anymore. well, i do, she's just anthro and not warriors. and i have a dragonsona. i swear i'm not a furry okay. my life consists of art and reading, if you must know. i'm not involved with any fandoms anymore, although i still dabble in warriors a bit. i might pop in with a random drawing of one of your ocs occasionally when i'm bored. i've gotten a lot better with art since i was last online, i must say. anyhow, have a good life. i kinda wanna rename this page since i kinda don't even care about servalspots anymore but i have nothing else to name it so. yeah. um. take my deviantart link instead: https://deviantart.com/unbrokensilences by the way, it would be best if you called me Silences now. |-|Old Sona= =Servalspots= Servalspots happens to look like a serval. In fact, she is half serval; her father managed to escape from what the twolegs call a "zoo". Sadly he didn't stay. She has the dark grey-green eyes, markings, long legs, and short tail from her serval father. She is one of the fastest runners in the Clan due to her heritage. She commonly switches between moods; sometimes she's extremely extroverted, sometimes extremely introverted. Servalspots takes her role as a medicine cat very seriously, and always looks after her Clan. =User= The user has only edited on the blog maybe once. Now she's trying to be more active. Rip her. Um, she's awkward, a nerd, random, and a weird mixture of introvert/extrovert but on the internet mostly an extrovert. She's decent at art, and loves to draw. When she's not reading or on the internet, she's drawing. A L L T H E T I M E. In fact her life consists of those things. Reading, internet, and drawing. Anywho, she does enjoy the occasional crack ship, and there is a 99.99% chance that she will kill you in your lifetime. Her common nicknames are GMDS, which was the one for her old username, and Anti, for her current one. =Trivia= *Anti hates the heat with all of her nonexistent heart. *Anti is often called Commander because reasons and the WoF wiki *Anti is a proud member of the ProcrastiNation. *Anti's old username was Glory's Magical Death Spit, a WoF reference. =Frens= If you are a fren add yourself because Anti feels lazy. *Mistleheart *Wavesplash ' Biographical information ' ' Physical description ' |} |-|Oldest sona= Didn't feel like deleting it. =About the Actual User= Well, hi! I'm normally called GMDS, Commander, Scorpion, VoidLegend, and The Other Fandom. Possibly some other ones I don't know about or can't remember too. I'm no fancy coder, I just stole this from somewhere on the WoF wiki and recolored it, which is perfectly legal over there. I am friendly, fun, random, random, weird, random, random, Scourge the Death God With a Battle Ax, odd, random, random, violent, almost has multiple personalities, random, RP-obsessed, randomrandom randomrandom random. Ah, lessee, I try not to be a jerk, and, um, hi? I'm a little awkward, and stuff. =Obsessions= *Undertale *Wings of Fire *Warriors (duh) *The Ranger's Apprentice *Drawing *Reading *Minecraft *Throne of Glass series *Death, torture, weeeee *How fun *And much more! =Friends= If you consider yourself a friend, add yourself because I'm lazy and won't do it myself. *Mistleheart *Wavesplash =About the Actual Cat= Lupinecry wears a wolf skull, keeping it on with a strap of woven reeds. Her face under the skull is horribly scarred, and she barely ever takes it off. She is solitary, and slightly hostile at times, just really self conscious about her face. If she takes off the mask, and you are there, you can assure yourself that you are best friends with her. Lupinecry has mastered battle with the mask, using the sharp wolf teeth to tear into her enemies. The mask is slightly bloodstained from eating and catching prey with it. ' Biographical information ' ' Physical description ' |} =Gallery= Lupinecry(Mask).png Lupinecry(Maskless).png =Carp I Drew= Yellows and Blues For ContestGMDS.png Darkpaw Dragon by VoidLegend.png|For Miststar22 Mist and Wollow by GMDS.png|For Wollow and Mist09 Iceflower as a Dragon by VoidLegend.png|For Icestar22 Foxstep as a dragon by VoidLegend.png|For Foxstep1 everburn 2018.png|this is one of my characters. art by me|link=https://www.deviantart.com/unbrokensilences Feline Anthro Silences.png|hey look it's silences. art by me|link=https://www.deviantart.com/unbrokensilences/art/Hi-753176278 Category:She-cat